The raven and the Ice
by silent angel eyes
Summary: what if jack had a friend all those years


_**The raven and the ice**_

_Long ago there was a girl_

_Whose heart as cold as night_

_The ravens her only company_

_Long ago was a boy _

_Whose body as cold as ice_

_But a heart like the sun_

_The girl remembered her life_

_The boy did not_

_She was ok with being alone_

_He just wanted love_

_Darkness and ice_

_Forever mixing_

_She met him at the lake_

_The place they both died_

_He died 300 years ago_

_She died a thousand_

_He laughed at her glares_

_She smiled at his joy_

_He flew around on a staff_

_While her wings of black flew her around_

_He loved to stroke her feathers_

_She loved to shelter him from the storm_

_One day he came to her_

_Heart ablaze with anger_

_The people once abandoned him_

_Now wanted him for war_

_And for as much as she wanted to choose sides_

_Oh so bad_

_She stood as a stone_

_Taking no side in the matter_

_So he agreed to help them_

_Because of the children_

_The girl could not relate_

_For she loved no one but him_

_They fought a dark man_

_But that is not what scared her_

_It the fact_

_The painful fact_

_That he was oh so similar_

_To her_

_Would he hurt her like him_

_Her sweet jack_

_She did not know_

_So she flew_

_Flew to where she could be safe_

_Safe among her ravens_

_She heard the cry of sorrow_

_She heard those betrayals _

_As those who were meant to protect him_

_Harmed him again_

_She heard him fly_

_Fly to his own safe home_

_Where the snow and ice never melt_

_She knows he met him there_

_The dark lord_

_She knew it was wrong_

_Wrong of her to hope_

_Hope he would agree _

_So that she would not be seen _

_Not seen as evil_

_But he doesn't_

_He walks away as she clutches her necklace_

_Alone in this dark forest _

_She feels it break_

_His staff _

_And her heart_

_She feels him fall into the cliff edge_

_As hers does as well_

_She cries for her friend_

_For what she has lost_

_Then she feels it once more_

_His staff_

_His soul_

_Fighting to survive_

_She prays for him_

_For him to get up_

_And feels him fly_

_And she smiles_

_As tears track down her cheek_

_Because he is safe_

_And his hope renewed_

_So he flies_

_He flies and gathers his courage_

_And rallies his friends_

_They win they beat him_

_The darkness_

_And she's ok with that_

_So she smiles_

_Once more_

_As he becomes a guardian_

_He lives on the lake still_

_He still ruffles her wings when she's upset_

_She still protects him from the storm_

_He still makes her smile_

_She still laughs at his joy_

_And his joy for the children_

_He still goes to the guardians for help_

_And despite the envy biting her_

_She smiles as she waves him off_

_For he will be the only one _

_To see her smile_

_He tells her she should met them_

_That he doesn't want her to be alone_

_That she's different from pitch_

_She's not evil_

_She lets out an empty laugh _

_For she knows the truth_

_They will hate her_

_For she is all the despise_

_But he insists that they try once_

_But she shakes her head_

_And he leaves_

_One day he comes back_

_Comes to her groove of ravens_

_He smiles at her_

_And kisses her cheek_

"_please"_

_he asks_

_but she shakes her head_

_as he sighs and turns to fly away_

_he hears a small voice_

"_maybe…. Next year"_

_he smiles to her and grins_

_he flew into the wind with a hoot_

_and she smiled from her groove_

_as she cradled her cheek_

_still warm from his lips_

_Now the ravens are no longer her only company_

_He and the guardians are as well_

_They welcome her with open arms_

_And tell her to visit more often_

_And for all that _

_She still saves something for him only_

_Her smile_

_The real one_

_The one of warmth and happiness_

_Not ice and politeness_

_The one for only him to see_

_She'll keep it their little secret_

_Among this big family_

_But this is not then end of the story_

_Of the raven and the ice_

_Just the begging of a different one_

_Anew_

_With a flip of a page_


End file.
